dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Roger Kwok
Perfil thumb|250px|Roger Kwok *'Nombre:' 郭晉安 (郭晋安) / Kwok Chun On (Guo Jin An) *'Nombre en inglés:' Roger Kwok *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Esposa/(Cindy Au) y 2 hijos *'Agencia:' TailorMade Productions Dramas * Once Upon a Time in Lingjian Mountain (iQiyi, 2019) * Big White Duel (TVB Jade, 2019) * Another Era (2018) * Oh My Grad (2017) * D.I.E. II (TVB, 2009) * Cordial Heroes (TVB, 2008) * Last One Standing (TVB, 2008) * D.I.E. (TVB, 2008) * Glittering Days (TVB, 2006) * Fairy of the Chalice (MediaCorp, 2006) * Life Made Simple (TVB, 2005) * Scavenger's Paradise (TVB, 2005) * Tian Xia Di Yi (2004) * To Get Unstuck in Time (TVB, 2004) * Sha Wang Chuang Tian Xia (2004) * The W Files (TVB, 2003) * Greed Mask (TVB, 2003) * Not Just A Pretty Face (TVB, 2003) * Square Pegs (TVB, 2003) * Legend of Heaven and Hearth: The Mermaid (2002) * A Herbalist Affair (TVB, 2002) * The Trust of a Lifetime (TVB, 2002) * Legendary Fighter - Yang's Heroine (TTV, 2001) * Law Enforcers (TVB, 2001) * Lotus Lantern (2000) * At the Threshold of an Era II (TVB, 2000) * Detective Investigation Files IV (TVB, 1999) * A Smiling Ghost Story (1999) * Happy Ever After (1999) * At the Threshold of an Era (TVB, 1999) * Rural Hero (TVB, 1998) * Money Just Can't Buy (1996) * The Intangible Truth (1995) * When a Man Loves a Woman (1995) * The Stake (1994) * Super Cop (1994) * ICAC Investigators (TVB, 1994) * Instinct (1994) * Mystery of the Twin Swords II (1992) * Road for the Heroes (TVB, 1992) * Being Rich (1991) * Mystery of the Twin Swords I (1991) * When the Sun Shines (1990) * Rain in the Heart (1990) * I Do, I DO (1989) * The War Heroes (1989) * The Vixen's Tale (1989) * Teen Been (1989) * Lin Shing Kuet (1989) * The Saga of the Lost Kingdom (1988) * The Final Verdict (1988) * City Stories (1986) Temas de Dramas *''Variated Cases'' para D.I.E. *''Life Made Simple'' (2005) con Jessica Hsuan *''Scavenger's Paradise'' (2005) con Myolie Wu, Kenneth Ma y Cherie Kong *''Will Be Pretty'' para Not Just A Pretty Face (2003) con Joey Yung Películas * Bodies at Rest (2019) * Kung Fu Mahjong III: The Final Duel (2007) * Kung Fu Mahjong (2005) * Visible Secret II (2002) * Shaolin Kung Fu Kid (1995) * Moment of Romance II (1993) * Happy Ghost 5 (1991) Premios *'2007 Astro Award:' Mejor actor por Life Made Simple *'2007 Astro Award:' Mi personaje favorito por Life Made Simple *'2005 TVB Anniversary:' Mejor actor por Life Made Simple *'2003 TVB Anniversary:' Mejor actor por Square Pegs Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Ver películas *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, cantonés e inglés. Enlaces *Blog Oficial TVB *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Weibo Galería Roger_kwok.jpg Categoría:TailorMade Productions Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante